


WHEN KINGDOM COMES

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mpreg, cat shifters, not nekos, they're more like cat werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: When an attempt made on Queen Gilbert’s life goes awry, King Ivan is left to figure out who wants him and his family dead and why. In a world where enemies lurk behind every corner, the answer is going to be harder to find than expected.





	1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 

**NORTH**

 

KING **IVAN BRAGINSKI—** silver furred Siberian tiger with piercing violet eyes

QUEEN **GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT—** white furred Snow leopard with bright red eyes

GENERAL **NATALYA ARLOVSKAYA—** silver furred Siberian tiger with blue-violet eyes

HEALER **IRUNYA CHERNENKO—** pale silver-blonde furred Siberian tiger with blue-green eyes

HEALER’S TRAINEE **ERIKA VOGUL—** golden furred Serval with white paws and belly and big green eyes

HEAD HUNTER **VASH ZWINGLI—** pale golden furred Serval with a white muzzle and dark green eyes

QUEEN’S AIDE **RODERICH EDELSTEIN—** black and white Caracal with violet eyes

 

**EAST**

 

KING **WANG YAO—** long brown furred Indo-Chinese tiger with dark amber eyes

QUEEN **HONDA KIKU—** short black and white furred Japanese Bobtail with dark brown eyes

GENERAL **BERWALD OXENSTIERNA—** pale golden furred tabby mix with dark blue eyes

HEALER **LUKAS BONDEVIK—** dusty golden furred tabby Norwegian Forest Cat with pale violet eyes

HEALER’S TRAINEE **EMIL STEILSSON—** pale silver furred tabby Norwegian Forest Cat mix with blue-violet eyes

HEAD HUNTER **TINO V** **Ä** **INAM** **Ö** **INEN—** light golden furred Clouded Leopard with pale blue-violet eyes

QUEEN’S AIDE **MATHIAS K** **Ø** **HLER—** light golden furred tabby mix with dark blue eyes

 

**SOUTH**

 

KING **ALFRED F. JONES—** dusky golden furred Cougar with dark markings and bright blue eyes

QUEEN **ARTHUR KIRKLAND—** pale golden furred Eurasian lynx with green eyes

GENERAL **MATTHEW WILLIAMS—** golden furred Cougar with pale markings and blue-violet eyes

HEALER **TOLYS LAURINAITIS—** chestnut brown furred Bobcat with green eyes

HEALER’S TRAINEE **PETER KIRKLAND—** soft golden furred Eurasian lynx with baby blue eyes

HEAD HUNTER **FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ—** pale golden furred cheetah with big green eyes

QUEEN’S AIDE **FRANCIS BONNEFOY—** soft golden furred Chartreux with light blue eyes

 

**WEST**

 

KING **LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT—** pale golden furred Snow Leopard with bright blue eyes

QUEEN **FELICIANO VARGAS—** reddish-brown furred Barbary lion with golden-brown eyes

GENERAL **LOVINO VARGAS—** dark reddish-brown furred Barbary lion with green-gold eyes

HEALER **ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO—** pale brown and white furred tabby mix with sparkling green eyes

HEALER’S TRAINEE **ANDREA VARGAS—** rich red furred Barbary lion with green eyes

HEAD HUNTER **SADIK ADNAN—** brown and white furred cheetah with deep brown eyes

QUEEN’S AIDE **HERACLES KARPUSI—** light brown and white furred Aegean cat with green eyes


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

“ _In a world full of lions and tigers entertaining the masses, have you ever seen a wolf performing in a circus?”_  
― **Akilnathan Logeswaran**

He parts his jaws to taste the air, slowly, deliberately. The cat slides forward on his belly, as cats do. Soft paws sink into the snow.

This is a cat on a mission.

In his jaws, he holds a sprig of deathberries – yew berries – and takes them to the castle. They aren’t his preferred method of murder, but these aren’t for killing. His killing trap has already been set.

This is just a symbol.

He places the deadly, beautiful arrangement on the front step of the castle and steps away. His tail twitches.

“It’s freezing out here,” he growls to himself, to no one in particular. “Let’s go inside, shall we? Our plan is in motion.”

Inside the castle, it is warm, and there the tiger curls around the snow leopard and puts a hand on his waist. Ivan’s tail wraps around Gilbert’s, and he smiles.

The two are blissfully unaware of the frightening symbol that’s been placed just outside their castle doors.

In another castle somewhere farther away, a Barbary lion is driven by hunger out of his room. Soft feet tap on the hard marble floors as he steps into the spacious kitchen.

He smells something _rotten_ and his lips curl.

Feliciano has caught the scent of death and he knows that smell all too well.

His next steps are to the phone, where he dials a familiar number on the rotary phone and holds it to his ear. His tail lashes back and forth.

“Yes, Roderich, this is Queen Feliciano. May I speak to Ivan and Gilbert? It’s urgent.” Feliciano examines a clawed hand nonchalantly, passively. “Someone’s trying to kill me.”


End file.
